Flavorless Gum
by Lady Bizz
Summary: Sora likes chewing gum, but Riku dont like Sora chewing gum. .Sora.X.Riku.


That damn gum

**Disclaimer-** I don't own this stuff, except the gum Sora is chewing, because I gave it to Riku

**Author's Note**- This is my being "Ms.Cheapy McCheap Pants", cause I half-assed it and it's rushed. I will take criticism and all that jazz, but don't flame the paring, cause I will use your flames to bake my wicked chocolate chip cookies with evil sprinkles, and then shove them down your throat, now I think I got my point across. Enjoy

That damn gum! A silver headed boy shouted in his head as he twisted his pencil between his fingers. He was trying desperately to take his mind off the gum, just long enough to take notes. Said boy turned and bored angry holes in the head of a cinnamon haired boy.

This very irritated boy was Riku. He is a normal boy living a normal life on Destiny Islands. He went to Destiny High and had many friends. He had silver hair that glowed brightly in any light, and eyes that would put the color of the ocean in shame. But one thing that pulled at his nerves, that he only has one of, was the smacking of lips. And this snowy haired boy had a boyfriend, who was smacking his lips.

Said boyfriend was the mentioned cinnamon head, Sora. Riku had given sora a piece of gum earlier that morning right before second period, when sora asked him for one, and that was the worst thing he had done, ever. Sora was the loudest gum chewer ever and decided that sora had made a point to be loud. Maybe he knows it drives my crazy. He thought again. He had to get rid of that gum, even if he had too…

'Riku, please pay attention.' He teacher barked at him loudly, breaking in from his own little world. He blushed a tinge of red and looked back down at his table. He finished writing his notes and closed his tablet and put his pencil in his pocket.

'Hey, what's wrong with you, you seem out of it?' sora asked riku quietly, trying not to attract attention. Riku smiled at his boyfriend and told him he was ok. Sora nodded and went back to his notebook and continued to smack his lips. Riku mentally grunted and tried to concentrate on the bored.

It was now the last class of the day and sora was still chewing the piece of gum. At lunch he stuck it too his tray, which riku seen as an advantage. Because when sora looked away, riku tried to grab the gum, but stopped when sora looked back. He became frustrated more than he was this morning, and eventually gave up on it. But now that he had time to ponder, because he wasn't trying to get the gum away from sora, and he had come up with a plan to get the gum away from him.

'I'm glad it's the end of the day.' Sora said walking to his locker with riku in toe, still smacking his gum. I mean how someone could chew on gum for that long, was beyond him.' Do you want to do something tomorrow Riku, Roxas and Axel are going out, so maybe...'

Riku had had enough and pushed sora too the locker and kissed him. Sora closed his eyes enjoying the affection; he didn't receive at school very much, and wrapped his hands around riku's neck. Only, to be nearly gagged by Riku's tongue that was flailing all over the inside of his mouth. After what sora though was a very hot steamy intense kiss, riku pulled back.

'Wow that was hot.' Sora said blushing as he tried to steady himself. 'Why the heated kiss riku? You don't usually kiss me at school.'

Riku smiled to himself and stuck out his tongue that had a wad of white gum resting on it. He tilted his head till it rolled off and stuck it too the top of the lockers. 'It was to get that nasty piece of flavorless gum out of your mouth, so you would quit chomping on it.'

Sora began laughing hysterically, and it received a few glances, and put a hand on riku's shoulder to catch his breath. 'I liked the kiss, but riku all you had to do was tell me, and I would have stopped. I don't realize I do it, but when someone says I am, I stop.'

Riku visibly twitched. 'You mean I had to listen to that all day, when I could have just asked you.' Sora nodded, suddenly not so sure of his boyfriend. 'Sora!'

'Yes...' he squeaked out.

'No gum for you...ever!'

'Well, at least you got to kiss me.'

'Don't do it.'

And riku walked off. Leaving sora behind with many people watching.


End file.
